In stores that sell light fixtures, hangers can be used to support the fixtures in a power track so that the fixtures can be easily moved or replaced as desired. One type of hanger is elongated and fits into a power track that is on a wall or a ceiling. The hanger has an opening through which a power cord extends from the fixture to the rear of the hanger and along the power track to an outlet. While this hanger works well for ceiling-mounted fixtures, it does not work well with wall-mounted fixtures because the hanger can slide down the power track under the weight of the fixture.